


At The Gay Bar

by ackerlyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Flirting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay, Gay Bar, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jean Is A Little Shit, M/M, Nice Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), No Smut, Strangers, no fluff either depending on how you look at it, tags were never my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerlyn/pseuds/ackerlyn
Summary: Eren was forced to hang out at a very very gay bar. But hey- free drinks, but that was the only perk to him. He hears some interesting conversations, but one particular one caught his...ear. With alocohol in his system he intervenes. After he talks to the guy he saved from possible sexual harassment he realizes that free drinks aren't the only perk to going to that gay bar.Or‘i’m pretending to be your bf bc you looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you’





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on Google. My friend forced me to post it. Yippee
> 
> Also, starred text are thoughts.

The music playing was absolutely terrible. 

 

*Who listens to Chris Brown anymore? It's 2016! What am I even doing here? Another good question. *

 

Eren talked a lot in his head. Not that he could even hear- it was really loud in the bar.

 

*Of course that horse face somehow dragged me to a gay bar. Way to spend my saturday night, right?* 

 

He looked around the hot, crowded room. Men dancing, men kissing, men grinding. Sure, Eren was gay, but even he was feeling uncomfortable. But he can't just leave- the “horse face” had taken him there. And he won't dare take a bus this late at night. Maybe he could leave with someone else.

 

No, not like that. Maybe someone else also doesn't want to be here. 

 

But for now, he decided to get a cold drink. 

 

He took an empty seat at the open bar. He asked the man cleaning cups for a scotch on the rocks. Hey- he was 23, it was legal. 

 

He took a sip of the bitter drink. He didn't know what to do, so being the nosy person he is, he decided to listen in on the neighboring conversations around him.

 

“I'm so drunk!”

 

“Get on the pole, show me what you can do.”

 

“Damn, boy, you fine!”

 

One had caught his attention- the one right next to him.

 

“Let's go back to my place, I can show you a good time.”

 

“Back off.”

 

Eren turned his head to see the back of a raven haired head. He could faintly see that this man had an undercut. His eyes skirted to see a middle-aged man with slight wrinkled in his face and a devious smirk plastered on his face speaking to the Raven. The man placed his hand on the Raven’s, who retracted it. “Don't touch me,” he growled. The Raven had a deep, husky voice, so he couldn't have been any younger than 30. 

 

The man kept taunting and touching the Raven, and Eren could tell the Raven was highly uncomfortable and was ready to snap at any moment. Eren, with scotch in his system, decided to intervene. 

 

Eren reached and wrapped his arm around the Raven, who tensed.

 

“Hey, did you miss me, sweetie?” Eren batted his eyes. He saw the raven’s eyebrows furrow. The man in front of them cleared his throat, “Uhm, who are you?”

 

Eren smirked, “I'm his boyfriend, duh. Now get lost, old man.”

 

The man scoffed and left while muttering, “this always happens.”

 

Eren sighed and took his arm off the raven’s shoulders. He replaced the seat that the older man had. He finally had a good look of the boy and was awestruck. 

 

This man was beautiful.

 

*What the hell, he’s hot.* 

 

The Raven definitely didn’t look 30. His eyes were a pretty blue steel color and his skin was really pale, almost looked porcelain in this club lighting.

 

“Sorry, that I did that. It's just that you seemed really uncomfortable with that guy hitting on you.”

 

The Raven sighed, “It's fine. Thanks. But don't touch me again.”

 

Eren nodded, “I won't. Anyway, you don't seem like you want to be here. So why are you?”

 

“My friend dragged me here, unwillingly.”

 

“Our situations are very similar, then. I'm Eren,” he stuck his hand out.

 

The Raven reached for it and they shook hands, “Levi.”

 

“It's nice to meet you, Levi. Which, by the way, sound like an older guy, but doesn't look like one.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, “I hear that a lot. I'm only 24. You look like you're only 18.”

 

Eren snapped his fingers, “I hear that a lot, too. But I'm actually 23.”

 

His eyebrows raised. Oh, not bad, Levi thought to himself. 

 

“Hey, Eren, there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

 

Eren looked to his left, to see the horse face that brought him to that bar in the first place run towards him. Jean wrapped an arm around him, “So, who’s your new friend?”

 

Eren cleared this throat, “Jean, this is Levi. Levi..Jean.” Eren gave Levi a look saying ‘this is the stupid guy that brought me here, please help’. Levi took the hint.

 

Jean sneered, “Hey, Eren, there’s this guy that really wants to meet you-”

 

Levi immediately grabbed Eren’s hand before any of them could process it and they took off. They ran through the crowd without bothering to say “excuse me” or “sorry” as they pushed an endless amount of people out of their way. Well- Levi did most of the pushing. Eren could tell he didn’t really give a shit. He liked that. 

 

They finally made it outside, where they both took a nice breath of fresh air. Cars were passing by, lights were shining, the city was living- very loudly. After catching their breath, they looked at each other, then down at their hands- which were still connected. They immediately let go. Eren cleared his throat and Levi coughed. 

 

“Thanks for saving me back there,” Eren said, breaking the silence between them. 

 

“I was only returning the favor, brat.”

 

“Hey! I'm not a brat!”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “That's debatable.”

 

Eren stuck out his tongue, “Whatever. I'm a hot brat.”

 

I think anyone can agree with that, Levi said to himself. He was surprised to find himself thinking that, but he didn't deny it. He found the brat hot. His tan skin, gorgeous ocean teal eyes that sparkled in the light, his soft chocolate brown locks. 

 

*Crap, how much did I drink? *

 

“Well, I need one more favor. Can you give me a ride home?”

 

Levi shrugged, “I guess. Just don't make a mess in my car.”

 

“You can drive, right?”

 

“Calm down, I've only had 2 shots.” 

 

“Just making sure. I don't want to die.”

 

“Can't really say the same about me.”

 

Eren let out a laughed as he followed Levi down the street. Levi was amused knowing he can make Eren laugh. 

 

They reached Levi’s car and got inside. He started up the car and started driving. 

 

“So, you need to make a turn down this str-”

 

“A little change of plans. I'm heading straight to my house.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened. “Excuse me? Why? What about me?”

 

“I'm tired. Don't worry, I live alone. You can sleep on the couch.”

 

Eren scoffed, “Yeah okay. If I'm forced to stay the night a stranger’s house, then I deserve to sleep on a bed.”

 

Levi glared, “I could make you sleep on the floor.”

 

“.....Couch sounds lovely.”

 

They reached a tiny apartment building. They got out the car and Eren followed Levi to the door of his condo. Levi let Eren inside. It was small- but then again Eren shared an apartment with his best friend so, naturally, his is bigger. 

 

Levi whistled, bring Eren’s attention to him. Levi beckoned him to follow him. He lead him to his bedroom. 

 

“I don't understand. Aren't I-”

 

“I'm feeling generous. Sleep on one side and stay on that side.”

 

Eren’s face heated up. He took off his shoes and put them where Levi put his. “Are you sure this is okay?”

 

“It's fine. Just don't kick me.”

 

“Well, no promises.”

 

Eren turned around to see Levi taking off his shirt. And oh lord- those back muscles. Eren felt himself blush. He was grateful that it was dark. Levi turned to look at Eren and smirked- which Eren couldn’t see. “What are you staring at.”

 

“N-nothing.” Eren scrambled into the bed and under the sheets like Levi was. Eren instantly felt Levi’s body heat radiate off him. 

 

*Am I going to be able to make it through the night without popping a boner? Good thing I didn’t promise that nothing would kick him. *

 

Eren felt drowsiness wash over him. He was comfortable and warm. Even though he was sleeping next to a guy he’s literally known for a total of 30 minutes, he felt safe. He could only wonder what the other male was thinking about at this moment. Hopefully not what flavored creamer he’s gonna use in his coffee tomorrow. 

 

Which Levi wasn’t. Instead he was thinking about what flavored tea he wants in the morning. Close enough, though. But somewhere deep within his mind he was also thinking about what flavored tea Eren would want in the morning. 

 

That's really gay, but he was too tired to care. 

 

_____

 

The morning was peaceful. No crazily loud leaf blowers or stupid cars passing by. The city was awake, but the neighborhood was still sleeping soundly. 

 

Eren woke up to an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the digital clock on the walls cross the room. It was 12:47 p.m. 

 

*Is Levi awake? Is- hey wAIT! I’M IN LEVI’S BED EXCUSE ME???!!!

 

Hey, his bed’s really comfortable holy shit and these pillows dear God I could lay here all day. *

 

He heard a knock on the door and in came Levi, “You awake, brat? Tea or coffee?”

 

Eren didn’t have to think, “Tea please.”

 

Levi nodded and closed the door. He smirked to himself, “Not bad at all.”

 

Eren stood up from the bed and yawned. He stretched his back and looked around the room. He could hear a faint noise from down the hall. Curiosity getting the best of him, he creeped out of the room and down the hallway. He came upon a bright, clean kitchen. He saw Levi’s back who was by the stove, and Eren found the source of the noise. Levi was singing. 

 

“Mes lèvres sont gercées et fanées  
Appelle ma tante Marie  
Aidez-la à rassembler toutes mes choses  
Et enterre-moi dans toutes mes couleurs préférées  
Mes sœurs et mes frères  
Encore  
Je ne t'embrasserai pas  
Parce que la partie la plus difficile est de te quitter.”

 

In French. 

 

Oh boy, Eren never thought he’d find a voice so sexy. Levi suddenly froze and turned around, glaring, “What the hell are you smiling at?” 

 

*Crap, I didn't even realize I was smiling. Why am I smiling? *

 

“Sorry. It's just- you have a nice voice.”

 

Levi quirked an eyebrow, “Thanks, I guess.”

 

Eren took a seat at the island counter, “I didn't know you could speak French so fluently.” 

 

“Well, we did just meet yesterday.”

 

“That's true. Sorry. I meant that you don't look French.”

 

“I'm very aware.”

 

The tea pot started screaming and Levi took it off the stove. He poured some in two small mugs. “Honey?”

 

“No thanks. I don't like it too sweet.”

 

“Same here.”

 

They sat across from each other, drinking their hot, steaming tea. Their eyes never left each other. Eren got lost in Levi’s cloudy orbs. Levi felt like he could swim in Eren’s. Their eyes said so many things, but they didn't say anything, or made any facial expressions that would say otherwise. 

 

Eren decided to break the silence because, frankly, he hates it. And he wants to hear Levi’s sexy voice again but, hey, he's really gay so he doesn’t care. 

 

“So….what happened after this?”

 

Levi was a little surprised. Frankly, he hasn't been thinking about that. Eren was surprised to- he didn't expect to ask that question. He felt a little bit awkward over that topic. He figured it would be obvious- Eren goes home, thanks Levi for the help, and both of them continue on with their lives. Simple. No attachment. They each forget about the other. And yet…

 

*I'm not entirely sure if that's what I want. *

 

Eren's asking because he hopes that Levi will say something different. 

 

“That depends,” Levi set down his mug and rested his chin on his hand. “What do you want to happen after this?”

 

Eren always believed in hope. “I-I'm not sure. All I know for sure is that...well…. I don't want us to forget that this ever happened. I-I-....I don't want us to just continue on with our lives without each other!”

 

“And why is that?”

 

Eren took a deep breath, calming his heart rate. “I don't know. I just….I'm glad I met you, I guess. I don't want you to not be in my life now that I've got a taste of what's it like with you.”

 

The words coming out of Eren’s mouth were things that Levi were pleased to hear. He can't say that be wants the exact same thing (at least not out loud), but he's definitely happy that Eren does. 

 

Eren blushed and leaned back in his chair, nervously fidgeting with his fingers. “I-if that's what you also want.” 

 

Levi picked up his mug and took a sip of his tea, content. “Sure. But that's not exactly what I was asking.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Levi leaned forward, “I mean: where do you live, so I know where to pick you up for dinner tonight?”

\---------  
End.


End file.
